undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 42
This is Episode 42 of the Walking Dead: Life of the Dead Season 6, Episode 10 ''1 YEAR LATER, Winter. '' Ezekiel sits at his throne with a guard next to him "It's been so long since we've interacted I'm going to send them a message" Ezekiel says Ezekiel stares at his knife ""NOT THAT ONE, YOU AREN'T GOING TO DO WHAT I THINK YOU ARE? RIGHT?" The guard shouts "Are you going to stop me, If you get in my way i will murder you" Ezekiel says "I will stop..." Before the guard finishes Ezekiel slits the Guards throat with his knife he then walks into the room full of his slaves and he slits all of their throats and then cuts all of their arms off first and then their legs and then their heads and finally he goes to the last child and cuts off his head *Cue theme music* Alexandria are celebrating the 1 year anniversary of Negan's death and everyone is outside partying "Wow, They're actually excited about it being One year since i brutally murdered someone" Daryl says "Don't act like that, We haven't seen Ezekiel in One year or heard from him, But we haven't tried to fight him which is weird" Michonne says "True" Daryl says "Hey a box was left at the door for you" A guard says Daryl takes the Box on it written in blood is "Hello Daryl and Michonne, Been a long time" "It's him" Daryl says and they walk into a room and open it and it contains a big letter and the letters in the words are made out of Limbs "These are the children you gave me, I got bored I might pop around later!" is what it reads Daryl and Michonne throw up "What the fuck!" HOLY FUCK WHY WHAT THE FUCK!" Daryl shouts Joe walks in "What's going on?" He asks and sees it "HOLY FUCK!" He shouts and throws up. Daryl looks through the window and sees a truck driving through the gates with Ezekiel standing at the back with 2 others one with a grenade launcher and Ezekiel with a Turret and The other one has a Machine gun "GET DOWN" Daryl shouts and they drop to the floor and Ezekiel with the turret shoots at them almost hitting them they manage to go through the door and out. Ezekiel with the turret and the 2 others kill most of the Alexandria citizens and all the guards until only 5 citizens remain, Michonne runs up to Ezekiel and the truck and Daryl goes for the 5 citizens 3 of them are shot near Daryl causing blood to spray on him and he tries to get the last two out the back A man and a Woman "What are your names?" Daryl asks "My names Sarah and this is Riker" The Woman replies "Well don't worry cause i'm going to get you both out of here" Daryl says The turret that Ezekiel has runs out of ammo but the Guy with the machine gun shoots both of the last remaining citizens "FUCK!" Daryl says. Michonne shoots the guy with the machine gun in the head and Slashes her sword at Ezekiel but he slashes back hitting her sword they slash at each other but both never hit she then manages to scut his leg "Ow" Ezekiel says and slashes at Michonnes arm not hitting her but she drops her Katana and Ezekiel kicks it away and puts his sword up to her neck She looks at him with fear "I'll let you live for now" Ezekiel says and kicks her off the Truck Joe manages to run in fast and drag her out and goes to Daryl "This place is gone, We need to go!" Joe says "This is just like the prison all over again" Daryl says " You told me about that, Okay but we need to go NOW" Joe says "You know what alright" Daryl says and they run out of Alexandria and Ezekiel and his kingdom soldiers take the place down. "What's our next move?" Joe asks "We're gonna go and we're gonna tear the kingdom down piece by piece" Daryl says End of Episode Deaths All of Alexandria All of Alexandria's Kids One UNnamed Kingdom guard Category:Issues